


Fight for me (lord knows I won't)

by alittletoo_obsessed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Minor Character Death, Screen Reader Friendly, What the heck am i even doing, i just want angst, oh boy I'm lauching into a big fic wish me luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittletoo_obsessed/pseuds/alittletoo_obsessed
Summary: Prompt: “I wanted you to fight for me, and you didn’t.”Merlin’s magic is revealed in the worst way possible and the future hinges on Arthur's reaction.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Fight for me (lord knows I won't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to chapter 1 of whatever this mess is, I figured feedback would help me write the rest. If you have any title ideas feel free to leave a comment.  
> Let's hope this turns out the way I want it to.  
> -El

Merlin had been through a lot during his time in Camelot.

He had faced magical creatures like no other before, saved the prince’s life more times than he could count, and repeatedly saved the whole of Camelot without ever needing an ounce of recognition, all of which came at great peril to his own existence.

He had suffered through the deaths of far too many people dear to him, always grieving in silence as the world around him moved on but this was too much.

Hunith had come to Camelot to visit her son for his birthday when the castle was invaded by assassins. Merlin grabbed his mother and dragged her with him towards the prince’s chambers, where he’d be able to protect the two people he cared about most in the world. When he made his way through the door, Arthur was already retrieving his sword and gestured for Merlin to help him with his chainmail.

“How many are there?”

Merlin’s hands were working their way through the armor as quickly as possible. “At least fifteen sire, but I believe they were only the first wave. There are more not far behind.”

When he was done, Arthur turned and handed Merlin a small sword. “In case you need it. Now go with your mother. I will not have you hurt.”

But before Merlin could protest, a loud scream came from just beyond the door and a terrible crash rang through the room as the guards were shoved through the entrance of the room, bloody and unconscious.

Dead, Merlin thought. They were dead.

Immediately, three figures charged in, sparring no time as they began attacking the prince and his manservant. Steel hit steel and the battle raged on, Arthur having disposed of the first one when two more came crashing in. Merlin was managing to hold his own, reluctantly forcing the magic he could feel tickling at his fingers to stay down.

But Merlin was no knight and failed to notice a second assassin charging at him until he heard the blood-curdling scream that followed. The warlock finally let go, his eyes flashing gold as he sent three men flying through the air and turned just in time to catch his mother in his arms. 

“Mother,” Merlin half screamed half-whispered as he saw a fresh pool of blood staining her dress just above the abdomen. The rising in her chest was barely there, the smallest of movements. “No, no, no. You’ll be ok mom, you’ll be fine. Gaius will help you.”

Arthur’s hand came to rest on his manservant’s shoulder, shaking him slightly.

“Merlin,” he whispered, “Merlin we can’t help your mom if we’re dead. There are more coming. We have to get to safety-”

But before Arthur could finish his sentence, Hunith’s life left her eyes and Merlin let out a scream so raw that the castle shook in its foundations. The air was suddenly crackling to life around them, Merlin’s tears hanging mid-air as the world came to a stop. The silence that followed was eerie, leaving in its wake nothing but the choked sobs of a boy kneeling by his mother. Merlin slowly made his way to his feet, trembling like a leaf in the wind and turned to face Arthur, who looked shocked beyond all reason, fear hiding behind his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Those two words were all it took for the world to roar back to life, a shimmering gold settling itself in Merlin’s eyes as he turned towards the door, his stride strong and determined. Five more assassins came rushing in, ready to fight. Merlin didn’t even flinch as all of their swords flew into the air, only to ram themselves deep in another man’s gut. A single thought rushed through the warlock’s head, pounding with every step he took.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

The sound of steel meeting steel. Screams echoing through the halls as Merlin walked on, obliterating anything in his path.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

Merlin descended the great stairs. He walked towards the courtyard where knights waged war against assassins. The smell of blood potent as desperation and adrenaline hung low in the air.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

Merlin made his way to the center of the courtyard, his grief so overwhelming it was the only thing keeping him grounded, his blood pumping through his ears as it set the tempo of his steps. When he reached the middle, Merlin looked up and screamed. A sound so powerful the skies darkened and lightning rained down around them, striking every man who was not wearing the crimson-colored capes of Camelot. And just like that, the battle was over.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

The words repeated themselves in his mind like a tornado, engulfing him in their weight until he dropped to his knees. His eyes met Arthur’s. Then darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________

Arthur’s entire body was on fire.

Never in his life had his entire being been so strongly divided as the moment his eyes found Merlin’s on the battlefield.

His heart was telling him to rush forward and tend to the obviously depleted boy, his feet struggling to stay in place, his fingers itching to reach for his friend. His mind, however, was not agreeing, every nerve ending standing tall as if ready for a fight, the knowledge of Merlin’s power only now registering.

Merlin had magic.

All his life he had been warned of the evils of magic but never in his life could he have believed Merlin to be evil. And yet, he had just watched the boy murder an army of assassins in cold blood without batting an eye.

And it had scared him.

He had never been more ashamed of a single thought but Merlin had scared him. And to know that he had been his closest friend. For years, a sorcerer had stood at his side, swearing loyalty to him. He had thought they had become a family but it would seem Merlin was only playing the long game, acquiring the allegiance and the trust of the Crown Prince of Camelot for whatever sick purposes he had in mind.

Arthur was frozen on the steps of the palace, watching the carnage unfold when Morgana screamed and ran past him, her blue dress ripped and torn in several places. It was only when she fell to her knees next to Merlin and cradled his head that Arthur found his voice.

“Morgana,” he yelled in a voice as steady as he could muster, “get away from the sorcerer. It’s far too dangerous”

Morgana’s head snapped his way, the tears in her eyes doing nothing to hide the venom that lay within, “He’s Merlin! Not a bloody Saxon. And he’s hurt Arthur, help me!”

Arthur took slow steps forward, a battle waging in his heart.

When he reached his sister, he had made up his mind. Knowing he’d likely come to regret it, he grabbed Morgana and yanked her away. Laws were laws.

Before he could give it a second thought, Arthur took on his most regal tone. “Guards! Take the boy to the dungeons. Make sure to use iron shackles and see if you can find some of the magic dampening cuffs from the Great Purge.”

“You’re a coward Pendragon,” hissed Morgana, “I always thought you to be many things but in the end, you’re no better than our father.”

“Another word out of you and you can join Merlin in a cell.” Arthur’s voice was stern but his eyes were pleading with her. He couldn’t lose her too.

“At least he won’t die alone.” she spits at his feet.


End file.
